Strut
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Alternate ending to the Avengers movie. After Hulk catches Tony, he takes him to an abandoned building to make sure he's okay... Tony notices some stuff and so does the Hulk... They talk. There is cuddles and bonding... And... sex...? Bruce is just confused and wants Tony to shut up... Warning guys! There is smut! Shameless smut! And Tony is doing things with a rage monster!


'Oh, shit!' Tony thought, as he fell out of the sky, possibly for the last time. The suit was dead in the air and Ironman was not too far behind it. Everything was fading out, the sight of the explosion. He seemed to be falling forever. 'I'm not gonna make it.' He thought, vaguely as his senses began to complete shut down. The last thought Tony Stark had before his world turned completely black, was; 'And I never even got to have fun proving Bruce wrong about the Other Guy. Dammit...'

When Tony shot awake an undetermined amount of time later, it was to the sound of a very loud, very persistent and very familiar sounding roar. He groaned, cracked his eyes open and looked in the direction of the sound. Sure enough, the Hulk was there, leaning over him, a smug look on his large face as he gazed down at him. Tony blinked his eyes into better focus and swore, just for a second, that the giant green monster actually looked a little relieved. 'Maybe I was right about him after all.'

Tony groaned again and pushed himself into a sitting position. Looking around, he noticed they were alone and, definitely somewhere on the outskirts of the city. There was no sign of the other Avengers and, he could only assume they'd won and Loki was safely in Thor's custody.

'I wonder why the Big Guy brought me all the way out here?' Tony examined his suit and noted that his armour was dented and scratched beyond repair, not to mention the joints in his knee plates had seized. 'Shit.' That meant he'd have to take the suit off manually but, that soon proved to be a bit of a problem when the seized and dented plates wouldn't move in the slightest when he tried to pull it off. Tony growled in irritation, then turned to the Hulk next to him. "Hey, Big Guy, care to give me a bit of a hand here? I'm stuck."

Hulk snorted, but leaned over and pried the armour apart as if it were nothing, stripping it away from his body with little grace and tossing the now useless plates aside as he went.

"Thanks-" Tony started, but was cut off when the Hulk picked him bodily from the ground and held him at eye level, growling lowly at him, then said; "Metal-Man Stupid!"

"Huh?"

"Metal-Man fall! Ground smash Tony to pieces!" He emphasized this with a slight shake. Tony was surprised to hear a note of slight panic in the giant's deep voice. He was also a little surprised he'd used his actual name.

"Aw, were you worried about me big fella?"

Hulk huffed loudly and half nodded, proclaiming with what could only be pride; "Hulk catch."

'Ah, so that's why I'm not splattered all over the pavement somewhere...' "Yeah, thanks big guy. I'll try not to fall outta the sky again any time soon, alright?" He grinned despite the fact that he was being held rather firmly above the ground by a guy that could crush him as if he were a bug. Surprisingly, Tony wasn't worried. He figured if the Huk had wanted to kill him, he would've just let him hit the ground when he fell instead of rescuing him.

Hulk snorted again and pulled Tony into his massive arm, holding him flush against his muscled chest, as if to prevent him from doing anything stupid again. That was when Tony suddenly noticed an absence of clothes. He supposed they'd been shredded when Hulk had torn him out of the remains of the mangled armor.

No sooner had he thought it, than he realised just how warm and firm the chest he was pressed against was and, he could feel the strong, corded muscles flexing and rolling under hot green skin as the Hulk drew in large, huffing breaths. Tony was suddenly reminded of his earlier comment to Bruce about the Other Guy saving his life and, how he might enjoy finding out what for. He was beginning to think he might just enjoy that a whole lot more, the way things were going.

'Uh oh, Tony, don't go there... Really shouldn't go there...' The self-chastisement was too late though, as Tony felt his Dick stir in reaction to his curious thoughts. 'Hmm... I could so tap that, call it a science experiment... Maybe then Bruce will stop freaking out so much about the Other Guy comin' out?'

Tony wondered, briefly if the Hulk had even noticed his steadily growing arousal and then figured he must have, what with having heightened senses and all, not to mention the fact that Tony was practically crushed against the much larger body, buck-ass naked. Also now that he thought about it, in a rather prone position.

"So, just outta curiosity, not that I'm not grateful and all, cause I am. Why exactly did you save my genius-ass from a very short, not so welcome meet-and-greet with the pavement?"

"Hulk like tiny Metal-Man."

"Simple and straight to the point. Also, why? Again, curiosity, not that I don't think I'm a perfectly likable guy and all just, y'know, you don't really seem to like anyone else which, I totally get, by the way, not fond of people myself but, y'know..."

"Not afraid. Tony like Hulk?" It was a statement and a question in one. Tony nodded and said; "Yeah. I like you big fella."

He got a rumbling growl in response. Tony took to mean that Hulk was pleased that Tony liked him. Judging by the literally hard evidence, Tony was fairly certain that he liked him a lot actually.

He suddenly wondered if what he was thinking was possibly the most crazy thing he'd ever thought of doing, (second only to flying into a presumably one-way portal with a nuke, of course.) It was certainly the most kinky, controversial, risqué and adventurous thing he'd ever thought of doing, but then, who the hell in their right mind would actually think about shagging the Hulk? 'No one.' He thought, which, of course, just made him even more determined to do it in the first place.

Call it an egotistical need to be better than everyone else at just about everything but, the fact that he would be the only person ever, in the history of ever, to have the crazy and the balls to do this made him even more greatly excited by the possibility.

The fact of knowing that the Hulk might just actually agree to it made it all the more tangible and, Tony found himself thinking of a few ways in which to make it actually work. He figured his biggest problem was the obvious size difference, not to mention the fact that if the Hulk got over-excited he could, quite literally, tear Tony apart.

Of course, for Tony being who he was, the prospect that this could actually be truly dangerous just made it all the more desirable. His manhood stirred again, rising from half-mast to almost full and, 'shit!' What a time to get some serious wood! 'Oh well,' he thought. 'At least if he did accidentally kill me, it'd be one Hell of a way to go!'

Accidentally. The word stuck put somehow, because Tony really, truly believed it. Much as he wanted to deliberately smash everything else, Tony was special. Hulk didn't want to smash him and actually liked him, enough to go out of his way to save his life and make sure he was okay. Enough to make him promise not to do it again so, the thought that the creature might ever damage him on purpose had never even crossed his mind.

As for the obvious problem, Tony figured if he could fit his fist down there, then he could probably fit in something a little bigger. (And yes, he'd tried it, a few times, first out of curiosity, of course, because he was always trying to see just how far he could test his own limits and, he'd found he rather enjoyed it.)

Tony wondered just how much bigger he was talking about. If he could've from this position, he would have looked down to try and find out. As it was, he couldn't and so, he settled himself for imagining instead. For now, was just as good considering he planned to do much more than that in the very near future.

Tony reached his hand up, as a test to see what kind of reaction he would get for his troubles and, the Big Guy grunted and looked down at him. He looked at him curiously when Tonys' hand rested on the side of his face and Tony stroked softly but, firmly with his thumb in a clearly affectionate gesture. He got a slight huff and, Tony was pleased when he felt Hulk lean minutely into the touch. A good sign and a promising sign too.

The quizzical look was still there so, Tony tried to explain. "I like you... A lot and, there's a lot of things going through my head right now that I'd really like to try but, I don't wanna get accidentally smashed for trying something too bold... Not to mention that most of it requires a need to be somewhat careful on your part so you don't break me." Tony grinned to show that he wasn't actually worried about that, just pointing it out.

"Careful?"

"Uh huh. Think you can manage careful for a bit?" Tony asked, still stroking his face slowly.

Hulk nodded. "Hulk careful. Not break Metal-Man."

"Good. That's good." Tony paused for a moment, then said; "Hate to say this big fella bit you're gonna have to put me down for this to work." Hulk gave him a look that could only be described as cynical and Tony laughed shortly and said; "I promise I'm not gonna get hurt again or do something stupid."

That got an almost disbelieving growl, as if the Hulk knew that whatever Tony was planning was far from safe and definitely not smart. Tony swore the guy understood way more than everyone thought. Even more than Bruce thought, hell, especially Bruce!

Hulk stared at him for a moment longer then slowly put him down on his feet. Tony was suddenly confronted with the very thing he'd been wondering about before, a lot sooner than he'd anticipated. 'Oh... well... That's just...shit!' His mouth went dry and he shivered slightly, an odd half-grunt, half-whine leaving his throat when he noticed that he definitely wasn't the only one here that was thinking impure thoughts. He said as much, "Glad to know I'm not the only one of us thinking along those lines."

It suddenly occurred to him that the Hulk must have been exercising a considerable amount of self control for some time now, if the evidence was anything to go by, (and it was. Oh boy, it was!) to not have simply jumped him by now as he probably would have done with anything else. Usually, when the Hulk wanted something, he got it, regardless of who or, what had to get smashed or die in the process.

"Were you even gonna mention this at all or, were you actually being chivalrous for once?" Purely curious and only half-joking.

Hulk growled a bit and said, seriously; "Hulk want Tony. But not force. Want Tony to want Hulk."

That was probably the longest sentence he'd ever heard from the Hulk and Tony was touched that he appeared to be making a conscious effort to not only make him understand but, also to protect his physical and emotional well-being.

Tony realised that, for the Hulk, this was no longer just a matter of 'liking him.' It was so much more than that. 'He would actually give me the choice to say no...' Tony realised and, damn if that didn't just cinch it! Hulk never gave anyone a choice, ever. It was get out of the way or get smashed. But not now. Not for him, for Tony. He could say no to the Hulk and still walk away unscathed. No body did that. Ever. Well, damn! But that just made him hot and tingly all over.

"Aw, hell Big Guy. Now there's no way I'm not going through with this."

He got the quizzical look again for a moment, before the green eyes widened slightly, in surprise when Tony reached up, a hand on either side of his face and pulled Hulk down for a kiss. (Well, as much as one could pull an enormous green rage monster, that is.) Hulk seemed a bit taken aback for a moment, but Tony was insistent and he soon heard a contented rumble, allowing him to continue, albeit a little awkwardly due to the size difference but, Tony enjoyed it nonetheless.

When Tony pulled back, smiling, Hulk asked, slowly; "Tony... Want Hulk?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, big fella, I do. God, yes, I do."

"Want... now?"

The rumbled question sent a shiver of pure lust up Tonys spine and he nodded again, mentally trying to remember where in the hell he'd had his lube before his clothes and suit got trashed. "Yeah... Yeah, now. Now is good. Actually, now is great just... Hold on a minute, I gotta find something that was in my pants... What the Hell happened to my pants?"

Tony looked around and spotted what appeared to be the remains of what used to be a perfectly good pair of jeans. He bent down and ruffled quickly through the remaining pockets of the damaged fabric, letting out a triumphant; "Ah!" When he thankfully found what he was looking for.

He padded back over to Hulk, a sultry grin on his face as he popped the cap on the lube, spreading some on his fingers as he went, before lying back on the discarded remains of his shirt and torn up jeans, which he'd brought with him to somewhat cushion his back while he prepared himself.

"You can help in a minute Big Guy, just let me get started in, okay?" Hulk nodded and sat down, shaking the building a bit, and Tony got to work, pressing his fingers into himself, stretching his passage as far as he could, as swiftly as he could without too much pain.

Tony was panting by the time he could fit his fist in. He looked past his spread legs to where the Hulk was watching him, closely, and he nodded slightly and said; "Okay, go for it Big Guy."

Hulk gave him a rumbling growl of acknowledgment and moved forward, cautiously inspecting Tonys now pliant hole before pushing a thick, green index finger into him and Tony gasped and moaned loudly, lifting his hips to get a better angle and, shit! That felt good! It almost felt like having someone's dick inside of him, except the large finger was much more dexterous, twisting this way and that. Tony whimpered at the insanely pleasant feeling... "Gah!" He convulsed suddenly, white flashing behind his eyes for a moment as Hulk bumped against his prostate and, Tony was reduced to a vocabulary consisting of even less words and syllables than the rage monster.

When Tony opened his eyes again, the Hulk had, what could only be described as a smug look on his face. Apparently it pleased him a great deal to be able to make Tony make those noises and lose all sense of coherency.

Tony pushed back slightly, encouragingly and Hulk grunted, pulling his finger out and rolling Tony over, onto his front, gently but firmly pulling his hips up and holding him in his large, warm hands which spanned the entire length of Tonys sides. Tony stretched his arms out in front of him, arching his back so that his arse was even more prominently in the air and, he heard a growl of appreciation from behind him.

Tony turned his head back, looking over his shoulder at Hulk, who was crouched carefully over him, having apparently gotten rid of his pants at some point while Tony had been distracted and the engineer swallowed, loudly when he saw the big green giant in all his naked glory, deciding that he had definitely underestimated the Big Guy.

'Oh, holy shit!' Tony thought and, he whimpered again at the thought that, in just a moment that massive length would be inside him. He felt the thick head of Hulks cock pressing insistently at his entrance. Tony took a deep breath, making himself relax as he felt the slight, faint burn that accompanied the initial penetration of something so much larger entering his body. He gasped and mewled quietly when the ring of muscles finally gave way and the huge cock slipped into him fully. 'oh, god!'

Tony whimpered again, he couldn't help it. He felt so full, stretched and, the burn in his backside was oddly pleasant. The intensity of the sensation assaulting him was maddening and Tony rocked back slightly, groaning loudly and Hulk grunted behind him, shifting his large hips forward, carefully and Tony could feel the tense restraint in the large body above and inside him, muscles taunt like coiled springs. The knowledge that the Big Guy could rip Tony apart, oh, so easily if he lost control only served to further excite him.

A large green hand settled on the ground beside him, the other remaining on his side, fingers curled delicately around his hip, as Hulk leaned over him further, hot breath huffing across his face and hair as he dragged his hips back, then forward, slowly a couple of times, just enough to be sure that he wasn't going to break Tony, before shoving forward with a little more force, a loud half-growl half-roar leaving his throat. Tony felt a shudder run through his body at the sound. He moaned loudly, pushing back now, a tiny bit, loving even minute amounts of the friction caused by that huge green length moving inside him, stretching him to his limits and rubbing against every single part of him in a glorious almost-pain.

Hulk was hitting his prostate on every thrust and, Tony was very quickly coming undone. He was groaning and panting and crying out, wordlessly, sweat running in rivulets down his body as he writhed beneath the immeasurably strong, muscled body that surrounded him, took him over and impaled him.

He had no idea, at this point, whether or not the Hulk was still holding back quite so much or, to what degree but, he figured he must have been to some extent or else Tony would have been smashed apart by now.

Tony felt the Big Guy tense up and slow, the large frame quaking around him. He felt the large cock twitch inside him, felt the burst of hot, thick cum being pumped up inside him, filling his insides and leaking down his legs. There was so much of it! Tony spasmed and screamed in a guttural imitation of the bone-rattling roar that sounded behind him as he followed the enormous green rage monster through an earth-shattering orgasm.

When Tony came back to himself his whole body was shaking with exertion and he whined, quietly as the Hulk pulled out of him with a satisfied sounding growl, the large green hands on Tonys sides the only thing holding him up.

He felt himself get rolled over, onto his back and placed gently back on the pile of torn clothing, completely boneless as Hulk moved down to swipe his large, rough tongue over Tonys thighs and over his length, cleaning the mess there before running his tongue over Tonys ass. The tongue was probing slightly at his entrance as he lapped up the fluid that still leaked from his hole and down his legs.

Tony squirmed and whimpered again at the odd, but pleasant sensation of being cleaned by the Hulk. He hummed quietly when the Big Guy licked the rest of his chest before sitting back and growling in smug satisfaction at his work.

Tony grinned back at him from his prone position and said, breathlessly; "Well, that was... Very enlightening, actually. Wow. Definitely doing that again... We can do that again, right? I mean, not right now, of course but... later?"

"Later." Hulk agreed, pulling Tony into his lap and wrapping his large arms around him, carefully and Tony couldn't help but snuggle a bit, letting himself take comfort in the feel of large, slow breaths and the sound of a giant heartbeat thrumming through him as the Big Guy actually relaxed. "Tony safe." He rumbled against Tony's hair and, the engineer nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks to you, Big Guy."

"Hulk sleep now."

That was the only warning he had, as the body behind him began to shift and shrink, leaving Tony sprawled bodily across a very naked Bruce, who hummed deeply in his sleep and pulled Tony closer to his chest, nuzzling into his hair before groaning and waking up, presumably very confused.

"Morning sleepyhead." Tony quipped. "Did you enjoy the party last night?" He grinned deeply as Bruce squeaked, realizing he was there and noticing the position they were in, along with Tonys distinct lack of clothes or Ironman suit.

"Tony? Are you okay? Did I... he... hurt you? What happened?"

"Yes to the first, no to the second and, the third you might wanna brace yourself on."

"Oh, god... What did I do!?"

"Nothing bad, promise."

"Tony..."

"Okay... Well, first you beat the crap outta the bad guys, including an awesomely energetic smashing of Loki, good job, by the way, I'm sorry missed it... Then you grabbed me outta the air as I fell after delivering a nuke into the portal, and then you jumped-slash-ran all the way out here into the middle of nowhere, ripped me out of my trashed armor. Told me I was stupid and chastised me for almost getting myself smashed, then there was cuddling. Protective cuddling. Did I mention I liked the cuddling? Oh, yeah, then we had sex. It was awesome. And then some licking, and more cuddling. I really enjoyed the cuddling... And then you changed back."

"Wait... wait... Did you just say... sex?"

"Yes. Yes I did." Tony said, grinning broadly like the cat who ate the cream.

Bruce looked caught between shocked, stunned, angry, amused, disbelieving and definitely very confused. "When you say 'sex', you mean? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I mean sex, as in, 'great big green dick in my ass, mind-shatteringly-orgasmic kind of sex. Do you need a detailed description?" Tony asked, only half joking.

Bruce had settled on looking stunned. "I... really? You... and the Other Guy... Tony, are you insane!?"

"Jury's still out."

"Be serious! I could have killed you! What the Hell were you thinking!? Or weren't you?"

"Oh, I was thinking alright... and I wasn't the only one either..."

"What? You know what, it doesn't matter what you were or were not thinking... I just violated you! You couldn't have stopped him if you'd wanted to... Tony... He'd have killed you of you tried to say no, you know that! I... I... You... You had no choice! You get that!?"

Bruce's face looked anguished and Tony cut him off before he could manage to work himself up any more. "Bruce... Bruce, he said he wouldn't force me."

"...What?"

"He gave me the choice. I could've said no, if I'd wanted."

"You couldn't..."

"Bruce, would you just listen to me for a second!? Get your head out of self-flagellation territory for five freakin minutes."

Bruce closed his mouth and looked at him, fully. "Thank you. I could've said no. And by could've I mean I wouldn't have got smashed if I did. He gave me the choice. Literally said he wouldn't force the issue if I didn't want to... Well, in less words than that, but the words were still there..."  
Bruce looked stunned again. "He really said that?"

"Yep."

"I... and you're not hurt at all?"

Tony shook his head. "Nope. Not a scratch that wasn't already on me before you rescued me. He wouldn't hurt me, Bruce. You wouldn't hurt me... He likes me. He said that too, by the way... he was actually pretty chatty, for him."

"Really?" Bruce's face was finally starting to look a little less freaking out and terrified.

"Yeah. By the way, how do you feel?"

"I... What? Since when did this become about me?"

Tony grinned. "I'm just curious, from a scientific point of view, on how the er... Difference in activities during the change affects you now that you've changed back? Does it feel the same as usual, or different?"

Bruce thought for a minute, then said; "It's... calmer... in my head... everywhere. I don't feel so... tense, edgy. Like the thing that has been trying to claw its way out of my skin has stopped. Not gone, exactly just... Sleeping. Like, he's actually content to be there for now."

Tony nodded, satisfied, his grin widening. "That's because he is. He got what he wanted and so he's content for a while. You see, Bruce, that's what I mean about strutting. You keep walking a wire, forcing him out and keeping him down in the dark, and of course he's gonna get pissy and antsy, and every time he does get out it's gonna be worse than the time before. You don't need to fight him, Bruce, you just need to be able to reason with him now, maybe you can't do that so well from where you're sitting but, I'd be perfectly happy to mediate for the two of you... Sort of like, the Hulk and Bruce relationship counselor, at least until you're more comfortable with him."

"Tony..."

"I know what you're going to say, so don't. Trust me, Bruce. You're gonna be fine, you're both gonna be fine. He won't hurt me, so you have nothing to be afraid of. Furthermore, if you actually let him out to play more often, he'd be less inclined to smash everything in sight when he did get out... You have no excuses now, Bruce and no reason not to at least give this a try..."

Bruce looked like he might argue for a moment then, he sighed and nodded, relenting. "Okay... okay, fine, but-"

"I knew there was going to be a 'but' with you." Tony quipped.

Bruce glared and continued. "But... We're not doing it in the city. At least, nowhere populated. I don't want to risk any one getting hurt if something goes wrong. And you'll take the suit, as a precaution. Promise."

Tony nodded. "Okay, fair enough. I can live with that. At least for the meantime, and the suit is only a precaution. I'm not wearing it around him if I don't have to... You know, I'm sure if I put my mind to it, I can build you a Hulk-proof room in the basement..."

"I'm not sure if the Other Guy would appreciate that..." Bruce said, the words loaded with meaning and, Tony took both of Bruce's hands in his own, looking him in the eyes.

"I would never put you in a cage, Bruce. Don't you even think that, ever... Okay?" Bruce nodded and Tony continued. "I meant I can build you a room that you can transform in safely. Maybe even give the Big Guy some freedom to smash."

"Tony..."

"Actually, I think I know a few condemned sites, I could buy that he could go smash up... It'd save loads of time and money... He'd be doing everyone a favor."

"Tony..."

"Anyways, y'know you could always- Mmph!" Tony shut up suddenly, when Bruce grabbed him and kissed him, hands on either side of his head, holding him there, his tongue invading Tony's half open mouth. Tony melted into the kiss, letting his arms wrap around Bruce's back, pulling him closer and moulding their still naked bodies together.

"Tony... Shut up." Bruce said, smiling wryly.

A loud, drawn-out moan left the engineer at the look in Bruce's eyes and he felt himself getting hard again, his cock twitching against Bruce's leg. The physicist pushed him back down into the bed of torn clothing, Tony's hands now fisting in Bruce's thick hair as he worked his way down Tony's body, licking and biting. Tony arched into him, groaning as Bruce's mouth reached his nether regions, nipping teasingly at his thighs, running his tongue over Tony's abused hole before suddenly shoving his tongue in, tasting the remains of the Hulk's seed from Tony's insides, giving a small moan, that made the engineer shudder with pleasure at the thought of Bruce enjoying the Other Guys taste, combined with Tony's own taste.

Bruce moved back up, kissing Tony again. This time it was Tony's turn to groan at the heady mix of flavours, all salty and musky and sweet and bitter and downright intoxicating! Even better, was Bruce's own distinct flavour permeating the mix, to match his scent. Earthy, chemical, spicy, green and sciency all at the same time.

"Oh, fuck Bruce!" Tony groaned, as Bruce moved back down his body, nipping at his neck and chest and abdomen before reaching his intended goal.

"Tony, you talk too much." The physicist said, looking up at him and smirking. Tony swore he saw the hint of something feral and wild in Bruce's gaze as he watched him. It was fucking gorgeous.

Bruce ran his tongue over Tony's cock, teasingly from base to tip and, Tony rocked his hips forward, trying to encourage him, but Bruce held him down firmly. He took Tony's head in his mouth, sucking teasingly dipping his tongue into the slit before suddenly engulfing him. Tony gasped and fisted his hands in Bruce's thick, dusty hair, but Bruce pulled back, smirking again and grabbed his wrists, tearing a strip of the already destroyed clothing and tying his wrists with it, firmly. Tony shivered in delight at the sudden force and dominance from this usually quiet, adorable, nerdy little scientist.

"You like being helpless, Tony?" Bruce asked, with a low growl. "You must do... You let him take you from behind, so you couldn't fight back even if you wanted to. I remember that now... I remember how you looked, how you smelt, what you felt like, underneath him, So small, so breakable, so helpless... and you loved it... You're an extremist... The more likely something is to kill you, the more likely Tony Stark is to want to do it... You are so hedonistic."

"You keep talking like that and I'll be over before I've started." Tony said, straining against his bonds, just to feel the sensation of resistance and restraint... Bruce was right, he did love it.

"Oh, I'm not going to let you off that easily." Bruce said, eyes flashing as he ran a hand down Tony's side and, between his legs, one finger playing teasingly over Tony's rim as he smirked up at him, dangerously.

Bruce took Tony in his mouth again and Tony whimpered, suddenly wondering where in the Hell Bruce had learned how to do this so damned well!? Just the thought that this was Bruce with his cock in his mouth, sucking and licking attentively, made Tony want to just beg for it. Bruce looked up, his mouth still wrapped around Tonys cock and his eyes flashed green and, Tony shattered, gave up and begged anyway.

"Bruce! Fuck, Bruce, please! Please!?"

Bruce pulled off and moved up his body, leaning fully over him, a feral smirk in place as he asked; "Please what, Tony?"

Tony shivered at the deep, dark tone of Bruce's voice and whispered; "Please, Bruce! Stop teasing and just fuck me already!"

"You are insatiable. What, the Other Guy wasn't enough for you? Don't tell him that, he might get mad."

"Wouldn't want that." Tony agreed. "And he was enough, I'm just greedy."

"Not gonna argue with that." Bruce said, chuckling slightly as he moved over Tony's body, pushing his legs up and holding them there. Tony was still wet and loose from before and Bruce pushed in easily, sheathing himself fully and Tony groaned loudly, as Bruce started moving, licking and nipping at his neck roughly. He growled, loudly when Tony cried out, his back bowing, arms straining in the ties as Bruce's cock hit his prostate, sending electric jolts shooting through Tony's body.

Tony looked up at Bruce then and gasped loudly when he noticed that his eyes were flashing green and, his skin roped and shifted, tinged green but, for once Bruce didn't seem to even notice it, let alone worry about it.

Bruce fisted a hand firmly in Tony's hair as he leaned over him more, Tony's legs pressed up into his chest, leaving him fully exposed and open to Bruce's deep, powerful thrusts and, he could see, could feel it in him, easy strength of the scientist's movements, Bruce wasn't holding back.

Tony groaned, loudly at the sight of Bruce so fully immersed in just feeling for once and, he cried out sharply as Bruce bit his throat, firmly, his back arched, eyes open resolutely because he absolutely had to see this! Had to see the very moment where Bruce finally, really, truly let go.

Tony gave a hoarse, ragged cry as Bruce hit his prostate hard, eyes flashing again and Tony felt Bruce's whole frame shift and swell, felt him growing a little inside him and, Tony just lost it completely, cumming violently over both of their chests, shuddering and gasping his way through a second orgasm. The feel of Tonys muscles clamping down around him must have pushed Bruce over the edge too because, he stuttered slightly, giving a sudden, forceful jerk and he let out a loud, guttural sound that Tony could only describe as a roar, and came inside him.

His eyes were almost fully green now, his skin tinged all over and he was a little larger than normal but, still undeniably Bruce. Tony raised his bound hands, slowly to touch the side of Bruce's face with his fingers. "You are beautiful, you know that? Oh my god, you need to see this. Freakin gorgeous... I seriously wish I had my phone right now because you need to see this!"

Tony drank in the sight above him and he felt a strange, happy little stirring somewhere in his gut because, for the first time ever, Bruce and Hulk were one and the same! Tony could see it there now, in his eyes, both of them at once, looking back at him, untempered, unrestrained, unafraid and just so very Bruce!

"Oh, god! We are so doing this again! I mean. not right now, but... later... yeah."

Bruce smiled a little as he pulled out  
carefully. "That's what you said to him." Tony nodded as Bruce untied his wrists, helping him up, the green slowly fading from Bruce's skin. They glanced around themselves at the very obvious lack of anything resembling clothing and, Tony shrugged as they headed for an exit, emerging from the building just as Natasha landed the quinjet a few yards up ahead of them.

The ramp dropped and Steve stepped out to meet them followed closely by Clint. "Stark! Are you okay?"

Tony grinned. "Never better, Cap."

"Doctor Banner...?"

"Fine." Bruce answered, for once, honestly.

"What happened?" Steve asked, taking in Tonys nakedness with obvious concern.

"No idea." Bruce said, smiling faintly. "Ask Tony."

Steve turned on him, curiously and Tony grinned; "Hulk was a little over-enthusiastic getting me outta the suit when it siezed... Personally, I'm beginning to think it was deliberate... He's more sly than you give him credit for, Bruce."

Bruce looked at him warningly, blushing. "Tony."

"Apparently Hulk was concerned after I took a nosedive. Apparently he thought it was a good idea to herd me away from the crowds to make sure I hadn't smashed my bones in."

"What?" Steve asked, clearly a little confused.

"He also told me I was stupid."

"Hulk said that?"

"Yep. Apparently he thinks falling outta the sky is detrimental to my health, and he made me promise never to do it again."

Clint laughed a little, then handed Tony a blanket, chucking another one at Bruce who smiled gratefully and wrapped himself up in it, before heading slowly for the plane, Steve guiding him up the ramp, carefully and, Clint looked at Tony more closely, grinning a little, knowingly and said; "Hey, Stark. You still have someone's jizz on your neck."

"Huh?" Tony reached up to his collar bone where the Archer was pointing and swiped the offending substance onto his fingers, looking at it more closely. "Oh, yeah. It's Hulk's." He said, somewhat proudly, wiping it off onto the blanket.

Clint was staring at him open-mother now and Tony grinned widely and asked; "What?"

"...You had sex with the Hulk?"

"Yep."

"Like, while he was still big and green? Like, before Banner came back?"

"Yup. But to be fair, I also had sex with Bruce after he changed back."

"Uhm... I'm not sure I even wanna know how you managed that and lived."

Tony grinned even wider. "It was awesome. Also, he was the perfect gentleman, asked me first and everything, even though I technically started it."

"Wait... He asked?" Clint looked a little surprised and definitely a lot interested now.

"Yep. Well, technically I asked and he asked if I was sure 'cause he didn't wanna force me."

"He... said that? Really?" Clint looked like he'd just had a Hulk sized revelation.

"Yeah. Right after he told me I was stupid and then checked me over for injuries and somewhere in between there was cuddling."

"You cuddled? With the Hulk? We are still talking about the big green guy that likes to smash stuff, right?"

Tony nodded, smugly. "Yup. He likes me. I know 'cause he told me so himself. He was actually pretty vocal, for a guy that only uses one to two syllable words, usually in two or three word sentences... I got an eleven word sentence out of him and at least two of the words were more than one syllable." Tony decided not to mention that the two words had been his name, but still.

Clint stared at him for a minute, than said; "Huh. Well, maybe from now on you can be the official Hulk-Whisperer. I mean, as far as I know, no ones ever even really heard him speak before, Nevermind so many words, or cuddling... or... that."

"Bruce was surprised too."

"But you're not?" Clint only half asked.

Tony shook his head, still smiling as they started to make their way over to the plane. "Nah. It takes a lot more than that to surprise me, Legolas." 'And I knew he liked me all along.' he didn't say.

Clint just shook his head and preceded Tony onto the plane, walking into the cockpit and the engineer moved to sit himself down next to Bruce, their sides pressed together through the blankets and Tony smiled at him, coyly and said; "See Big Fella, I told you you needed to strut."

"And I told you, you might not like that." Bruce smiled, almost imperceptibly back.

"Yeah, but you sure did."

Bruce smiled a little wider now. "Yeah... I think we both did." And, Tony knew, he wasn't just referring to himself and Bruce.

'Yeah...' He thought. 'They really would enjoy it... for hopefully quite some time to come.'


End file.
